Twisted Moonlight
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: what happens when WoFat injects Steve with something that'll change him forever? taken just before Danny finds him the back of the truck.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this little story popped into my head last night and i just couldn't resist...it might be a little different from my others but it's still a McDanno piece. It's a different take on what happened just before Danno rescued Steve from the back of the truck. Please enjoy this little fantasy.**

**TWISTED MOONLIGHT**

Steve was in the back of the truck waiting to be killed and wishing he didn't have this need to help others, wishing this pain would go away. He was jerked out of his thoughts when it abrutly came to a stop and he heard gunfire. Wo Fat came in really fast and looked at him with evil eyes but he didn't try to get away, he was too weak and frankly he just didn't care because maybe just maybe Wo Fat would end this pain but he didn't. He took his arm and injected something into him, "I was going to try this out when we got to our new location but we're not going to get there. Now you will be forever changed." He told him before leaving just as fast as he came.

Steve tried to grab hold of him but he moved too quickly and he fell over causing him more pain than when he was hung up by his wrists. He sat back up and leaned against the wall with his head down, his wrists and feet still bound and he had cuts and bruises on his face. All of a sudden the tarp flew open and he thought for a moment that he was imagining Danny with a machine gun. But that voice that washed over him, he knew it wasn't in his head, "Danny" he said weakly. And Danny scrambled in there ripping the binding off and nearly crying at the same time, "Thank god I found you! Come on, lets go home"

"Wo Fat?"

"Gone...ran away again that coward. Next time I see him I'm gonna put a bullet through his head no questions asked."

"Jenna?"

Danny avoided that question, "Steve, lets get you into the copter first then you can ask away all you want." He replied as he threw a look to Chin who was on the other side of him helping Steve walk down to the copter. Danny did not like the way blondie came running out and hugging his man-that man was his and his only and for a profiler she sure is dense or refusing to see that Steve was already with someone, namly _him_ but oh well, he gets to have him all to himself when they get to the house.

They all got in and someone told the captin to go but Steve started protesting, "WAIT,WAIT! WHAT ABOUT JENNA? WE NEED TO GET JENNA, SHE SAVED MY LIFE! PLEASE!"

A comforting hand laid on his shoulder and he looked up at Joe with sad terrified eyes, "Joe, where is she?"

"I'm sorry son but she died. Wo Fat must've killed her."

Steve gasped as the memory of Jenna being shot right in front of him came back with full force, "Oh my god! It's my fault shhe's ddead! He...He shot her right in front of me and I couldn't do a damn thing about it; I was hanging my wrists! Oh god! What I have done!" He yelled as he held that rifle close to him while he pulled up his knees and began rocking back and forth. He stopped and looked down at the trees knowing that Wo Fat was down hiding somewhere. He wished so badly to jump out and go hunt him down like the animal he is and kill him. Danny saw that he was sporting a major hard anyerism face and he nudged Joe who looked down. Joe put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back, "Stand down Commander-that's an order." He looked up at him and nodded letting the light conversation wash over him and pretty soon he fell asleep.

They finally arrived back in Oahu two days later and Steve hadn't felt any different well only sore but from what WoFat injected him with, nothing seemed to happen and frankly he forgot about it till a week later when the full moon came out and that's when things changed.

The day had started off normally with Steve wrapped around Danny-holding on to him like he might disappear-they had a couple of easy cases that went by fairly quick and so did the paperwork. It was while Steve was doing the paperwork that he began to feel strange. He felt as though his skin was on fire, he getting hotter by the second and he thought he felt fangs. So getting up quickly he ran to the bathroom and locked the door. He went to the mirror where he let out a scream-his hair was longer to the point where it was wavy, his skin was paler and his eyes were flickering between a yellow and an icy white blue and for some reason he was hungry but not for food but for blood. He lifted his upper lip to find he did in fact have fangs. He slowly looked at himself, nothing seemed different expect his hair, teeth and oh his muscles were slightly bigger than before.

He heard banging on the door, "STEVE! WHAT'S WRONG BABE! OPEN UP OR I WILL BLOW IT DOWN-I PROMISE, I'VE SEEN YOU DO IT BEFORE! STEVEN PLEASE!" Danny franctly yelled and Steve could hear Danny's heartbeat, smell the fear and worry on him and in his voice.

"Danny...go away! I don't want you to see me like this!"

"Steve, baby, whatever it is we can get through it-just please let me in."

He thought about this for a second before unlocking the door and going into the stall. Danny sighed and followed him, "Steve you don't have hide from me. It's okay."

"No it's not...I don't want to hurt you!"

"Steven what the hell are you talking about?"

"WoFat injected me with something before you found me. He said he wanted to try this when we'd gotten to the new location but then you guys showed up and ruined his plans. But he did it anyway and he said that I was forever changed. At first I thought he was just messing with me until today. What cycle is the moon on today?"

"Uhh it's a full moon tonight...why? None of this is making any sense."

"Damnit! No wonder I didn't feel anything till today. Look just get out of here!"

Danny finally had enough of this charede so he went to the next stall and got up on the toliet and looked down and gasped. Steve looked up then covered his head, "DANNY! WHAT THE HELL! WHAT DID I SAY! GET OUT!"

"NO STEVEN, NOT UNTIL YOU COME OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW AND I'M TALKING RIGHT FREAKING NOW!"

Steve sighed, "Okay" and came out into full view of Danny. Danny's eyes went wide as plates and his mouth opened then closed.

"Steven...is...is that really you?"

"Yes damnit, it's me!"

"But you're uhhh..."

"Vampire...yes Danny I can see that. Thank you Captin Obvoius. Look if you don't want to be with me anymore I understand."

Danny stepped closer to Steve, "No way in hell am I going to leave you. You clearly need me to help you through." He held out his forearm, "Go ahead"

Steve was now confused, "What! No! Danny! No, I won't drink off you!"

Danny grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to eye level, "Listen to me, if you do not take care of yourself while you are like this-you could die and I will not have that! Not when I can do something about it! Now here, drink."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"I heard about it back in Jersey. It was a rumor going around the station that the government was doing experiments."

"Oh. ok."

"Well if you're done talking I do believe you need to eat something. Here." He held out his forearm again and Steve with shaky hands took it then looked at him, his voice got deeper, "At some point you're gonna have to stop me." He stated before biting down and drinking in Danny's blood.

Danny gasped as he felt two little pricks go into his skin and he felt blood leaving his body but he smiled because he was saving the man he loved. After about 5 minutes he began to feel light headed so he banged on Steve's shoulder to indicate for him to stop and he immediately stopped. Steve looked at him with concerned icy blue eyes, "You okay?"

"Yeah just a little light headed is all."

"Come on...go lie down in my office."

Steve helped Danny to his office where he laid him and put a blanket over him, "Thanks babe."

"Anytime" Danny replied sleeply as he drifted off.

**AN: well i hope you like it...please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks so much for your reivews! Hope there's more than that but oh well...thanks again**

**Chapter 2: Forever Changed**

After he quietly left the office, leaving a sleeping Danny in there, he went back to the bullpen where needless to say Chin and Kono were shocked by his appearence, "Uhh boss, what happened?"

"Yeah Steve...why is your hair longer and you look pale? You alright?"

"Listen guys...I don't know how to say this but something's happened within me and I've changed."

"Clearly we can see that. Brah what happened?"

"It was just before Danny found me in the back of that truck. WoFat injected me with something and told me that I'd be changed forever. At first I didn't know what he ment till today; you see tonight's a full moon and well clearly I've changed."

"Changed into what, boss?"

"I'm a vampire"

The look on their faces was priceless and they both didn't say anything for a minute till Kono spoke up, "So you're...what immortal now?"

"Yes...clearly I'm not going to change back to my human form. Things haven't changed as far as 5-0 is concerned; I'm still head of it-just can't spend too much time out in the sun."

"But won't you burn up?"

"That's is a myth." For some reason Steve all of a sudden knew everything about vampires.

"Oh...cool"

"No, not cool...I can't enjoy the simple things in life anymore."

Chin came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Yes you can-you just have to adjust to a new lifestyle now. And besides you have Danny to help you."

"No I don't...not after what I did to him; he won't want to come near me not to mention his daughter."

"And why would you think that?" Danny said from the doorway of Steve's office but then continued on before Steve could answer, "Just because you take food differently does not mean you scare me. I am not scared that you'll hurt me and I know you will protect Grace. I still trust you with my life."

"Yeah well you shouldn't...Don't you get it! I am a vampire, Danny-I'm a night stalker!"

Danny didn't say anything; he just walked right up to him invading his personal space and looked straight at him in the eye, "Listen to me-you are still the same person and we don't know if you won't change back. Maybe this only occurs on the the full moon; if that's the case then we'll work with that and don't worry, we'll do plenty of research on this-alright?"

Steve sighed and took Danny's hands into his, "Okay, I'll go with you on this...so you're not afraid of me?"

"No you goofball, I'm in love with you." Danny said that before he even realized it-sure this relationship was new between them and they had just gotten started before this whole thing with North Korea happened. The relationship hadn't even gotten off the ground so to speak and now this but it was Steve and Danny and anybody who know them knew that they would get through this together.

Steve was surprised by this, "You're-you're in love with me?"

"Yes I am and I can't help it. You gave me light in my life when things looked so bleak for a while even though I have Gracie. Look I stayed here in Hawaii to help clear your name so what makes you think that I'm going anywhere?"

"I don't know...I-I just didn't know you felt that way about me no less and so many bad things have happened to me in my life that I thought it was impossible to have some happiness let alone to know what it's like to love someone completely. Then you...you blasted your way into my life and somehow tore down the very high walls I put up around my heart and would not leave. Danny I'm-I-oh hell" He couldn't say those 3 words just yet because he was afriad that if he said something; something bad would happen so he just gave it up and pulled Danny into a smoldering searing hot kiss at which point Chin and Kono took that a que to leave.

Danny moaned into the kiss causing Steve to growl and mumble, 'Mine' under his breath. Danny smiled at this and looked up into his eyes and they flashed a passionate red color indicating that Steve was aroused by this. Danny laughed as he pulled away, "Oh babe, you truly are a goof but you're my goof. Come on lets see if we can dig up anything on this. Who knows maybe we'll get lucky; find some info that somebody leaked onto the internet."

"Yeah hopefully...if not I can always call Joe...he's always kept up with government info."

They turned around to the smart table and began looking up information on it. Unforuntately there wasn't that much information on this type of experiment and they ended up calling Joe.

"Hey Steve...how's it going?"

"Oh fine...listen I need some info"

"Okay, I'll try my best"

"Do you know anything about the government doing experiments?"

"Uhh yeah I heard about it...why?"

"That's classified-listen I need to know everything about this drug that turns people into vampires on the full moon-is it just on the full moon or are they turned completely?"

"Well from what I heard; it's only on the full moon but they're trying to get it to turn them completely; something to do with military strategy about getting the bad guys before they get them...why do you need to know this?"

"Classified...I'm sorry I can't tell you but thank you for the information, it really helped a lot." Steve hung up before Joe could ask anymore questions and Danny looked at him with hope in his eyes.

"Well what did Joe say?"

"He said that it's only supposed to happen on the full moon but they were trying to get it to turn people fully...oh god! what if I'm that way!"

"Oh calm down Steve! You do not know that...lets just wait and see...I hate the waiting game but that's all we can do right now. So chill out!"

Steve sighed and shook his head...he couldn't believe that this was his life now but he'd have to get used to it.

**AN: hey sorry i took so long to update this but i forgot to upload it...please review**


End file.
